


Love and flowers

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 7





	Love and flowers

Love and flowers

Arthur loves roses, he loved them centuries ago and he still does  
He gets the same excitement for flowers as he did a long time ago  
And Francis knows this

Red is too basic  
Yellow is too bright for a Sunday morning

Too many options

”Matthew please help me!” Francis cried for the thousand time

”I am trying papa but all of them are beautiful, how are we supposed to pick  
the right flowers for him when he loves everything we would give him?”

Francis walks around the flower shop, again and again

”What color are you guys into these days, you used to buy him red roses  
all the time when you were courting him” Matthew said while observing

”I don't know, I always buy him basic flowers after work  
and he doesn't even care, he is just happy that I buy him flowers”

” What about daisies?” Matthew took out a gorgeous bundle  
of white daisies behind the counter

”The message of true love?” Francis said like a whisper

” Indeed, I would have thought that you are rusty on your skills  
of the language of flowers but I guess you are still in shape”,  
Mattie laughed and went to buy them from the shop’s keeper

Alfred was with Arthur in the bedroom tidying up Arthur’s clothes  
in the closet, after he threw them in the floor the previous day

” You really went crazy with your shirt disaster” Alfred laughed

”I was panicking!” They both giggled and put white shirts on the clothing rack

” What do you think of the new flower wallpaper on the walls?” Arthur asked

” They are cool, looks exactly like you and Francis”

”Because we are old and boring?”

”Because you are old and boring” Alfred repeated and laughed again

”Heyy what is this?” Alfred found a white box on their night table

Arthur was in the bathroom organizing towels so he didn't hear Alfred speaking

Alfred opened the box and he raised the necklace

”You are mine?” he touched the words

They into that kind of stuff these days?

”What are you barking Al, I can't hear you”

”N..nothing!” Alfred said and put the necklace back in the box  
and closed it

”You found the necklace didn't you ” Arthur laughed while bringing some  
of his hand towels to the bedroom

”Yeah I did,” Alfred said quietly

”There isn't anything weird about it, Francis bought it for me yesterday”

”But he doesn't own you”

”Of course he doesn't you wanker” Arthur threw a shirt against Alfred’s head

” It's different”

”Like how?” Alfred asked seriously clueless

” Alfred...” Arthur looked at him like he was a child, which he is sometimes

” What?”

”Seriously”

”I'm confused”

”No wonder, you are still a child” Arthur laughed

” Oh c’mon tell me”

”No Alfred!”

”Pleeeeeaseee”

”Ugh”

” What does it meeeeaann”

” You do realize that normal people have sex right?”

”Yeah?”

”Yeah”  
” So? I understand that, we do it with Ivan all the time so what’s up with this thing”

” It’s different kind of sex, it’s like sex but in a deeper way”

”You guys are so old, everything you guys do is so old fashioned and deep  
on another level” Alfred sighed and laid down on the bed

”It’s just what we do these days, it makes us happy, we were apart for  
a long time before we started seeing each other, this is just another  
way we explore our love I guess” 

” That’s great dad but still remember, even though  
you and Francis are married, he is obsessed with you  
now that he got you under the sheets” Alfred laughed

” Alfred you git!” Arthur shouted and laughed at the same time

”Hhahahah”


End file.
